Quiero que regreses
by Eliih Him
Summary: Miyu y Kanata se pelearon y por eso terminaron. Él cambió y quiere recuperarla... pero ¿Miyu será capaz de hacerlo?... bien pésimo summary pero denle la oportunidad a está escritora principiante n.n


**¡Hola! Bueno para los que leen en español (como yo) escribí este song-fic ^-^**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Daa! Daa! Daa!/Ufo Baby no me pertenece;**

**#La canción menos, es de Mc Stoner ft. Bamby Ds – Quiero que regreses;**

**#Lo único que me pertenece es el personaje "Hiroshi";**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

**#Miyu tiene 20 y Kanata 23;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

En un parque se podía ver a una chica de cabellos rubios sueltos, ojos verdes, iba vestida con un buzo negro con lunares blancos, jean y zapatillas converses negro, estaba vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión, hacía frio pero no era tanto, empeoraría cuando llegara julio con la ola polar.

― ¡Miyu! ― escucho como gritaban su nombre.

Volteo y se encontró con Kanata, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbares, estaba vestido con un buzo negro, bufanda de colores grises y blancos, jean grises y zapatillas negro. En su rostro se notaba el cansancio y sus mejillas sonrojadas daban a entender que sentía calor, seguramente por todo lo que corrió para alcanzarla.

―Miyu necesito hablar contigo por favor escúchame ― suplico sentándose en una banca que estaba cerca de ellos.

―Kanata no tengo tiempo para ti, Seiya está por venir ― contesto mirando para otro lado que no fuese en la dirección de él.

Ante la mención del nombre de ese tipo, Kanata frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que hacer con ese?

―No me importa Miyu, hablaremos quieras o no ― dijo Kanata enojado.

―No te escuchare ― replico.

Kanata suspiro, Miyu cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy terca y orgullosa.

Sé que no olvidas el pasado,

Pero el presente es mejor,

Tengo otra forma de pensar,

Una donde no hay error,

―Miyu estoy aquí de nuevo pidiéndote perdón, te conozco tanto que sé que no olvidas el pasado, nuestro pasado, pero ¿no sabes decir que siempre hay que vivir el presente?

―Lo sigo diciendo pero estas excluido de ello Kanata ― dijo sentándose en la banca junto a él, pero manteniendo su distancia.

―Po favor Miyu sabias como era yo cuando te enamoraste de mi ― le dijo mirándola, aunque ella esquivaba su mirada.

―Lo sabía, eso lo acepto pero no quiero sufrir por ti de nuevo ― dijo sosteniendo su mirada.

(Coro)

Si me dejas entrar,

No volveré a fallar,

Quiero recuperar el tiempo,

En que yo era tu guardián.

―Miyu por favor sé que todavía me quieres, déjame entrar y te juro por lo que más amo que no te volveré a fallar ― suplico tomándola de las manos.

―Kanata, sufro por ti, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, ya lo dije ― dijo bajando la mirada.

―Miyu estuvimos separados tres meses, por favor quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos al estar separados ― la atrajo hacia él.

(Bamby Ds)

Somos seres humanos, comentemos un error

Habla con tu interior, escucha a tu corazón,

Va a comprender que no te estoy mintiendo,

Con el tiempo veras que soy un chico bueno,

―Me lastimaste mucho ― susurro mientras aceptaba el abrazo.

―Miyu, sé que cometí errores, lo lamento mucho, pero escucha a tu corazón él sabrá si te estoy diciendo la verdad ― susurro.

―Está muy lastimado ahora, no sabe que es lo que quiere ― dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

―Miyu quiero que regreses conmigo, con el tiempo verás que eh cambiado ― dijo abrazándola más fuerte para luego separarla de él.

Le limpio las lágrimas que estaba derramando, cuando termino la sostuvo de los brazos y continuo.

Abre los ojos bonita, soy diferente persona,

Te llenare de detalles y de palabras hermosas,

Pude extrañar tus regaños cuando no estaba contigo,

Voy a vivir condenado si tú no vuelves conmigo,

―Cariño abre los ojos, no me niegues la hermosa visión de esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas ― suplico, ella lo obedeció y los abrió de a poco.

―Kanata… ― susurro, él había cambiado, su mirada lo delataba.

―Sé que no quieres que digan palabras bonitas, pero yo quiero hacerlo quiero hacerte sentir especial, porque lo eres y no nos olvidemos de los detalles que siempre eh tenido contigo ― dijo sonriendo.

Miyu como respuesta solo le sonrió.

―Aunque no lo creas extraño mucho tus regaños ― le guiño un ojo.

Ella solo se sonrojo al recordar las innumerables veces en que lo había retado por lo que hacía.

El aroma de tu cuerpo lo llevo siempre presente,

Nuca olvide tus palabras, porque hospedan en mi mente,

Tal vez, cometí errores que eran imperdonables,

Pero en la vida se aprende a quien amar perdonarle,

―Por dios Miyu ¿es que aún no entiendes que sin ti no puedo vivir? ― pregunto mirándola suplicante.

―Kanata, ¿es que no te acuerdas que me engañaste con Nanami? ― dijo volviendo a ser fría.

―Miyu y ¿tú no te acuerdas que me drogaron? ¡No era yo! sabes muy dentro de ti que yo haría cualquier cosa, menos ser infiel ― contesto.

― ¡Lo sé! Pero duele saber que fuiste de otra, en especial que fue con una de mis mejores amigas ― dijo aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Por favor dame tu mano, que no te quiero soltar,

Quiero yo solo contigo por el mundo caminar,

Y batallar contra todos si fuera lo necesario,

Dame otra oportunidad y aprenderemos a amarnos

Kanata con una mano tomo la de Miyu, con la otra le limpio las lágrimas que salían.

―Miyu, nunca quise engañarte, me odio a mí mismo cuando lo recuerdo ― le dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

―No puedo creerte ― dijo ocultando la mirada.

―Pero lo haces ― agarro su barbilla y la levanto para que dirigiera su mirada hacia él.

―Lo… hago… ― admitió.

(Coro x2)

Si me dejas entrar,

No volveré a fallar,

Quiero recuperar el tiempo,

En que yo era tu guardián.

Kanata sonrió al saber que ella aún confiaba en él, tenía la esperanza de que pudieran volver.

―Miyu cambié, confía en mí ― le miro suplicante.

―Aún no estoy segura de que lo hiciste ― le dijo fríamente.

―Mírame y verás que si lo hice, lo sabes pero no lo quieres aceptar ― dijo mirándola profundamente.

"_No quiero aceptarlo, ¡no me mires así! No quiero aceptar que lo hiciste, tengo miedo de sufrir de nuevo ¿por qué no lo entiendes?"_ pensó Miyu.

(Mc Stoner)

Sé que temes que de nuevo me equivoque,

Solo ven y abrázame permíteme que tu alma toque,

Yo te demuestro con hechos que ya eh cambiado,

Y que aquel hombre que solía ser quedo en el pasado,

―Sé que tienes miedo a salir lastimada de nuevo Miyu, lo entiendo ― le dijo.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― pregunto sorprendida.

―Miyu te conozco desde los trece, eres como un libro abierto para mí ― le sonrió.

Ella aparto a mirada de él, odiaba sentirse de esa manera con él.

―Solo confía en mí, Miyu sabes que te amo, sé que tú aún lo haces aunque quieras aparentar que no ― dijo agarrando su rostro y volteándolo para que lo mire.

Mi niña hermosa juro voy a protegerte,

No abra un error y por siempre voy a quererte,

No habrá un error de mi parte y te lo aseguro

Que estarás en mi presente, pasado y en mi futuro,

―Vete Kanata ― dijo Miyu ocultando su mirada.

―Miyu sabes que no lo hare, no me iré de aquí hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte ― le dijo mirándola seriamente, suspiro y añadió. ― ¿Por qué no entiendes que no quiero perderte? Sonare como un acosador pero no puedo permitir que seas de alguien más.

Esa confesión la dejo sorprendida, pero recordó una vez cuando se puso celoso por primera vez, fue gracias a que Seiya se apareció invitándola a salir cuando estaba con él. Le había dicho lo mismo. Algo en su interior quería estar de nuevo con él, pero su orgullo lo impedía.

Sé muy bien que falle y temes que lo repita,

Ya no puedo vivir mi alma te necesita,

Escucha profundamente a tus sentimientos,

Solo pido una oportunidad y veras que no miento,

―Acepto que me deje influenciar por Hiroshi cuando decidí irme a esa fiesta, aunque no tenía idea de que me pondría alguna droga en mi bebida ― explico.

―Lo sé, lo escuche al día siguiente cuando me entere que te habías besado con ella, él admitió que te había puesto una droga en tu vaso varias veces ― dijo sorprendiendo a Kanata con eso.

― ¿Ahora estás convencida de que no te fui infiel por voluntad? ― pregunto mirándola esperanzado.

Muy lo miro por unos segundos, suspiro y contesto:

Se bien que puedes perdonar este error duro,

Porque eres una persona tierna y de un corazón puro,

La misma niña linda que con solo verme,

Me hizo olvidar mis problemas y en su mirada perderme

―Ya te perdone por eso, porque que sé que no lo hiciste porque querías, pero aún estoy enojada contigo por no haberme dicho ― dijo mirándolo molesta.

―Miyu ¿te dije alguna vez que eres la niña más linda que alguna vez me eh encontrado? ― pregunto tratando de desviar la conversación, lo cual funciono.

―Si decías que yo era la única niña que con solo verte te hacía olvidar de todos y todo ― contesto sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Si tú no vuelves invierno será más frio,

No tenerte hermosa, es la razón por la cual no sonrió,

Mi corazón extraña tu cuerpo y su aroma,

Rosar tus labios y hacerte reír con mis bromas,

―Miyu pues ahí te agrego más cosas de las que tendrás que recordar, sí no vuelves conmigo el invierno será más frio, me mata no poder tenerte ¿escuchaste que sonrió o río desde que no estoy contigo? ― pregunto.

Miyu solo negó, siempre que lo veía cuando él no se daba cuenta, estaba triste, en su rostro no había señal de felicidad, sus ojos eran apagados, no tenían ese brillo del que se había enamorado.

―Para mí eres como el aire, te fuiste y me dejaste muerto en vida ― dijo acercándose un poco más a ella, y continuo ― quisiera volver a abrazarte, rozar esos hermosos labios que alguna vez me probé.

Quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido,

Hacerte feliz y hacer volar a tus 5 sentidos,

Solo confía, prometo con cuerpo y alma,

No fallarte nunca más seré ese que traiga calma

― ¡Distancia! ― chillo y se separó de él sonrojada, trato de ocultarlo pero él ya lo había visto.

― ¡Miyu! Quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos, dar todo de mí para hacerte feliz solo confía en mí ― dijo Kanata acercándola a él.

Acaso dime si tú no extrañas mis besos,

Sin el recuerdo del amor, no estamos presos,

Perdona hermosa, espero funciona este plan,

Solo pido que me dejes ser de nuevo tu guardián,

―Kanata aléjate ― pidió con los ojos llorosos, cada vez se le hacía más difícil rechazarlo.

―Niégame que no me extrañas, niega que no extrañas mis besos, mis abrazos, nuestras salidas, nuestro amor ― dijo abrazándola.

―Kanata… ―susurro, al diablo toda esta indiferencia, este maldito orgullo, ama a este chico, aunque lo niegue.

(Coro x3)

Si me dejas entrar,

No volveré a fallar,

Quiero recuperar el tiempo,

En que yo era tu guardián.

― ¡Kanata! ― grito emocionada y correspondió el abrazo.

Él solo sonrió, lo había conseguido, había conseguido que Miyu volviera con él. Sujeto su rostro y empezó a besarlo, hasta que llego a sus labios y empezaron a besarse, hubieran seguido así sí no fuera por el grito de un chico.

― ¡Miyu! ― grito un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos violetas.

―Eh Hiroshi hola ― decía Miyu sonriendo nerviosamente, se había olvidado del chico.

― ¿No habían terminado? ― pregunto mirando con odio a Kanata, este solo le sonrió arrogantemente.

―Eh sí habíamos terminado pero… ― dijo Miyu, pero fue interrumpida.

―Ya nos reconciliamos ― anuncio Kanata rodeando a Miyu con su brazo.

―Que bien, Miyu te felicito ― dijo sonriendo con falsedad.

Sin esperar respuesta el chico se fue dejando sola a la pareja.

Kanata solo sonreía, había recupera a su chica y dejado bien claro que ella era suya, le hubiera dado un beso a Miyu para ver la cara roja de furia de Hiroshi, pero no podía arriesgarse a perderla después de haberla recuperado. Eso tendría que esperar ahora solo tiene que dedicarse a Miyu y a su futuro juntos.

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gusto? ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Más que menos? ¿Menos que más?**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado, sin más que añadir**

**Me despido, les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos ;)**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
